1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to material support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved material manipulation apparatus wherein the same permits grasping and manipulation of various construction components such as highway dividers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Article manipulation apparatus of various types are known throughout the prior art to permit manipulation of various components. Particularly in highway construction, highway dividers are of a relatively awkward configuration and typically require cables and the like mounted thereto to permit their positioning relative to an associated highway. Examples of such divider organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,332 to Burgett illustrating the use of cables and links mounted to the highway dividers to manipulate the highway dividers to an operative association into a working environment, such as a highway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,200 to Woods, Jr. sets forth highway divider apparatus utilizing a tow vehicle to tow such organizations into operative association on an associated highway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,803 to Quittner illustrates the use of barrier apparatus including locking members to lock the barriers together in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,225 to Quittner illustrates further highway dividers and organizations to secure them in an operative association relative to one another.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved material manipulation apparatus wherein the same permits ease of manipulation of highway apparatus and the like for use in a highway scenario and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.